Columbia
by transexualtransylvanian
Summary: Columbia arrives, for the first time, at the castle. Very short. May add more and re-post when I get time. R


**Hope you like this short fic :) Magenta's POV**

--

I was reclining on the sofa in my room, gazing into space as I smoked on a cigarette, when the door flew open. I knew it was Frank, since it was only he and Riff Raff in the castle and Riff was the only one out of the two of them that knocked.

"Yes master?" I asked lazily.

"Sit up properly, Magenta, and straighten your gown!" Frank demanded.

"Vhatever for?" I said, doing as he had told me. It was about one o'clock in the morning.

"Tadaa!" Frank stood aside and revealed a young woman.

She beamed at me and waved excitedly, as if I was a mile away. She was small with black, bobbed hair. Quite pretty too. And dressed in an outfit so bright it hurt my eyes to look at it.

"Hi, I'm Columbia!" She announced.

"Columbia is going to be staying with us for a while" Frank explained, winking at me, "She can sleep in here tonight and you girls can get to know each other" He concluded and stepped back outside onto the corridor, walking away with his stiletto's clacking.

I was used to having to share my room with strangers. This Columbia wasn't the first woman who had 'come to stay with us'.

"So vhere did Frank pick you up?" I asked, shifting aside so Columbia could sit down.

"I was just walking down the street ... thinking ... and he drove past me in a pick up truck and winked. It was one of those magical moments where everything in your life suddenly didn't matter any more and everything just ... clicked..." Columbia stared wistfully out of the open window, on into the black velvet sky.

"Ah, I see" I nodded.

"So you're Magenta?" Columbia asked, turning back to me.

"That is I" I sighed.

"Gosh your hair is amazing!" Columbia reached out and softly stroked my auburn locks.

"Zhanks. Your's is nice too..." I commented, feeling it was only right to repay a compliment.

"No its not! Its so boring" Columbia tugged at her hair.

An idea sprang to my mind and my eyes sparkled, "Lets give you a make over!" I suggested.

"Oh please!" Columbia cried.

"Get up and follow me" I said, getting up and stubbing out my cigarette.

"Where are we going?" Columbia asked me as we walked quickly down the corridor.

I ignored her and lead her up the dark staircase that went on up to Riff Raff's tower. I stopped at the door and knocked. It was only moments before Riff Raff threw the door opening, grinning. His smile faltered a little though as he saw I had some one along with me.

"Riff zhis is Columbia, Frank's new toy" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh..." Riff Raff said quietly, looking Columbia up and down.

"She's in need of a make over. You'll do her hair for her, won't you?" I asked hopefully.

Riff Raff always cut my hair for me, Frank's too. He didn't look it but he was pretty nifty with a pair of scissors and a bottle of die. He sighed.

"Come in then..." He offered, going back into his room.

Columbia squealed and rushed inside. She plonked herself down on the chair in the corner and gave Riff Raff a huge smile.

"I'll go and find some dye..." I said.

_Ten minutes later_

I let myself back into Riff Raff's room, clutching a bottle of Cheery Cherry in my hands. I'd found it in the bathroom cupboard, along with all the other dyes Frank had. He wouldn't notice it gone, and if he had I'd doubt he'd care after seeing what it had been used for. Columbia was sat staring at herself in the cracked mirror, bewilderment spread over her face. Riff Raff held a pair of gleaming scissors, grinning at her expectantly. I saw the floor was littered with black curls and it was only then I stopped to look at Columbia properly. Her hair was now completely short, as if she were a boy. It made her look so younger.

"Do you like zit?" I asked nervously.

"L-love it!" Columbia screamed, making Riff Raff and I duck. The girls voice was already extremely high pitched.

"Well zhen" I passed my brother the dye and flopped down onto the bed.

_Thirty minutes later_

Columbia threw her head back up, spraying me with water. She pulled the plug out of the basin and we watched as the blood red water slowly disappeared. I switched the hair dryer on instantly and started to dry her hair. It was only when it was bone dry that I let Columbia finally take a look at her finished look. She screamed yet again and threw her arms around me, making me fall backwards and fall into the bath, for I had been sitting on the edge. Columbia laughed and helped me back up.

"Wow" I said as I looked at her.

"Frankie's going to love it!" Columbia shrieked.

When we went back to my room we saw that Frank had made a detour and left Columbia some new clothes. I picked up the glittery corset, tore fisnets and rainbow striped shorts. Columbia clapped her hands in joy.

"And tap shoes!" She stooped and reappeared with shining black tap shoes.

"You can tap?" I asked, unsure of her.

"Yep!" Columbia threw her clothes off, obviously not shy, and pulled on the new ones.

"I zhink Frank intends you to wear zhem to ze party ve are throwing next week" I explained.

"Ooh party?" Columbia said, pulling her turqoise socks up.

"Everyzhing vill be explained tomorrow morning, I expect. Zits not vhat you vill be expecting though" I warned.

"What do you mean?" Columbia asked.

"You'll see" I said, winking.

--

**Oh so short, I know. But I have to go and I just wanted to get it posted. Will probably add more and re-post when I get time. R&R please :)**


End file.
